Link x Zelda: Locked In
by Babichoo
Summary: Zelda invites her best friend Midna over to hang out. When Midna finds out about Zelda's feelings towards Link, she locks them in a closet so they can admit their feelings. What will blossom in there? Was Midna right all along? A humorous and cute little oneshot 3. Is Rated T for suggestive themes and whatevs, but its not bad :). And Ya Ya I don't own Legend of Zelda/ characters.


ZELINK. A Modern Tale of Love

"So why are you not in there sleeping next to him?" Midna asked me as we sat on my living room couch. "Midna!" I cried as I felt my face flush.

Link was busy taking a nap. I invited my best friend Midna to come over, but soon regretted it when Midna kept bombarding me with questions that involved my relationship with Link.

"I'm serious. I mean, you like him, he likes you, just get together already!" Midna yelled as she waved her hands around. I quickly shushed her and looked behind me to make sure Link was still sleeping. Link was sleeping on the living room couch next to us, since Sheik was taking up the whole bed. He had a habit of studying in Link's room, since he said it was where he found" inner peace".

Link turned over, now facing the direction of Midna and Zelda. He made a grunting noise, and his breathing soon steadied. I turned back towards Midna and smacked the back of her head. "Ow!" Midna whispered as she rubbed her head. "It's true!" I shook my head and looked down at my feet. I did love Link, with all my heart… but I'm pretty sure he didn't feel the same way. "Midna, like I told you… he only likes me like a little sister." I explained patiently, as if I was trying to explain something complicated to a mere child. Midna grinned and looked me straight in the eye.

"So… if you guys were in a certain situation, he would take charge and act like a brother, and would clearly and blatantly… show no affection towards you.?" Midna asked slyly. I cocked my head, but smiled knowing that she finally understood. "Yes. Now can we watch tv now?" I asked. "Yea sure, until your boyfriend wakes up." Midna said bluntly as she grabbed the remote from the tabletop. "Midna, he's not my boyfriend." I said blushing.

"Yea, yea. I get it you lovebird."

OoOoOoO

In our apartment we had a walk in closet, that we use to store all of our junk and supplies. It was pretty handy. It had enough space for 1 person to go in and grab whatever they needed, and maybe sit down if they were tired and wanted to think a little bit. I liked to think of it as my own little thinking space.

"Hey Link, Zelda, I think I left my suitcase in the walk in closet, can you get it for me?" Midna asked sweetly. I looked at her suspiciously. "Can't you just get it yourself?" I asked. Link looked over and smirked. "Zelda that's not very nice." He said as he grinned. His dark blonde hair flowed behind him as he said it, and his chiseled features were becoming more apparent to me. Goddesses, why did he have to be so sexy? I shrugged and said, "Fine, but you better help me since Midna likes to carry a lot of useless junk." Link shrugged and went in with me to help me carry the suitcase. As we went in, we looked around, but couldn't find anything. "Midna, I don't see your suitcase. Are you sure it's in here?" I asked as I glanced around the closet. Link and I felt kind of squished in here, since it was usually only big enough for 1 person. I mean, 2 people could fit in here and not suffocate, but it would be pretty awkward.

"Oh, there's nothing in there besides two lovebirds. Have fun in there!" Midna said slyly as she closed the closet door, and all you heard was the sound of the door lock.

CLICK.

"Midna let us out!" I screamed as I knocked on the door with both my fists. "Nope, not until you guys do it!" Midna giggled as she turned the volume of the tv louder. I could feel my face flush, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Link's face turn a deep shade of red. "Midna, just let us out! Stop being unreasonable!" Link yelled as he sat down on a stool that was in the closet. "Sorry loverboy. Ain't gonna happen! Unless you guys aren't comfortable in there to do it. Shall I lock you in a bigger room with a bed and some-" "Midna shut up." I interrupted as I covered my face. I heard Link sigh deeply. I looked over at him and smiled, trying to show him how strong I was. He clearly wasn't buying it as he shot me a doubtful glance.

"We're gonna die in here aren't we?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After 30 minutes, Link and I were sitting back to back on the floor. "Are you guys making out? I don't hear anything." Midna asked from the other side of the closet door. "No!" Link and I both said at the same time. Link's ears were as red as a tomato. I felt bad for him, and not so much for myself. I mean, I didn't mind being this close to Link… he smelled so good. And his attractiveness was a great bonus too.

"So what do we do?" Link asked, suddenly snapping me back to reality.

"I don't know. Knowing Midna, we are gonna be in here for a while. She never gives up!" I cried as I threw my hands up in exasperation. "Midna, where are the others?" Link and I heard a deep voice ask. "Sheik!" Link and I said at the same time facing eachother. "Oh, they are in the closet making out." Midna said casually.

"Oh… ok. Wait what!?" Sheik yelled as he nearly dropped his book.

"Sheik, she locked us in here!" Link yelled hitting the door. "And we aren't making out!" I yelled. "Although that would be nice…. stop it Zelda! Don't make things for Link even harder than they actually are!" I thought to myself.

"Midna let them out now!" Sheik demanded. "Aw, Sheik you're no fun. Cmon, we both know they love each other. Let's just give them a chance to show it!" Midna said convincingly. I could hear a silence, as if Sheik was considering her offer. "Ok fine!" He said. "But only because Link needs to live up to his promise, instead of always talking about Zelda! It gets annoying to listen to him repeat how much he loves her!" Sheik said before he walked back to Link's room to finish his homework. Link straightened up as he heard Sheik's last sentence. He turned away from me to try to hide his blush, unsuccessfully, I should say.

"You-you-you talk about me? You love me? Like a sister… right?" I asked after what seemed like an eternity. Link looked down at his shoes, as if they were the most interesting things in the world. "Well…yes. Um- well- you see- I-" Link started, but stopped wide eyed as he felt the soft texture of my lips against his. I could tell he was shocked at first, but he quickly took charge as he pressed his lips against mine and returned the favor.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, as I placed my hands around his neck. We kissed for what seemed like hours, before we broke apart to gasp for air. "I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too." I said happily as I kissed him again. I nearly crushed him as I pounced on him. We ended up falling backwards, with me on top of his chest. We still continued our passionate kissing, without even realizing our position.

Suddenly we heard the lock click, and Midna walked in. "Ok guys, I decided to let you ou-" Midna stopped as she saw the scene.

"Damn Zelda, I didn't know you were that easy." Midna laughed as she stepped back.

"What, no, um-well you see…" I began, but was only ignored as Midna waggled her eyebrows and let us out of the closet.

OoOoOoOoOooOo

As Zelda and Link waved goodbye to Midna, who was heading home, and Sheik who was going to visit his parents overnight, they could only think of the day and it's events.

Link grinned as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "So what was that about you being easy?" Link said as he grinned devilishly. I turned and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "I guess you'll just have to find out." I said playfully as I walked back inside our apartment, welcoming the night like it was a long lost friend. Link closed the door behind him, and kissed me passionately on the lips. "I can't wait." He said as he kissed me again on the lips, and led a trail of kisses down my neck. I pulled him down on top of me, as we lay on the living room couch.

Yea… I can't wait either.


End file.
